


Falling Out Of Style

by IdyllicMari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicMari/pseuds/IdyllicMari
Summary: In the morning they live their lives as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, but at night, they transform into their alter-egos and become the famous heroes of Paris in the 80's, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Of course no one knows their identities but themselves. They fight akumatized villains each other as a duo, hoping to one day win against the villainous Hawkmoth.This series is basically what if Miraculous Ladybug was set in the 80's with some differences from the show.





	Falling Out Of Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new book made by me! I'm also on instagram so you can follow me if you'd like! (same username)  
I really wanted to have a go at how the story plays so this is basically be, a what if type thing, where what if it was in the 80's and had a different lifestyle due to it being in a different time. I'm really excited as I have so many ideas as to how this will go! And I hope you enjoy it!

"Marinette! Your alarm clock has been ringing for fifteen minutes now! You're going to be late for school," Sabine said from downstairs, while she was helping Tom with finishing the Macrons they wanted Marinette to hand out on the first day of school. "I'm awake," she whispered as she rubs her eyes and checks the time on her clock, "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE," she shouted after quickly getting ready to rush out of the bakery to get to school. She wore her off shoulder yellow sweater which she stitched on white flowers years ago and with some black shorts and black boots. She brushed her hair and it became the semi-wavy dark blue hair she was all too familiar with. She braided the side of her hair like she always did everyday to get some hair away from her face, but kept the side fringe because she thought it looked good on her, and parents seemed to agree.

She ran down to smell the vivid smell of a bakery, which she reconnected to be the smell of home. She loved how her parents seemed so happy with being bakers and working together, it kind of made her want to have a soulmate like her parents are for each other. What if her soulmate was right in front of her all this time? Or maybe she'll meet him today? Tomorrow? Next year? It made her think, but the smell brought her back to reality, it was coming from her father, Tom. She walked towards her dad, with a large smile on her face, "What is that smell, it smells so delicious!" she said as she turned around to see Tom holding up a box full of pistachio flavored macrons ready for her to share with her soon to be classmates. "Thank you so much, papa!" she said as she gave a kiss to her dad on his cheek, while doing so, she dropped the box of macrons. Her father, fortunately got it before it hit the ground.

Marinette chuckled nervously while her parents laughed slightly, seeing their daughter like this all cheery made them happy too. "here's your breakfast, darling, since you were late today, I decided to wrap it up for you in a plastic wrap." her mom said as she handed her the wrapped blueberry muffin. "Thank you, mama!" she said sweetly to her mother as she gave her a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her white backpack from the counter. "bye mama, papa!" she said as she pushed the door open as she was holding too many things. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk waiting for the right moment to walk over to the other side without getting hit by a car. She saw an old man walking while a car was coming. She started panicking and glanced around, everyone was working on other things and she was the only one actually looking at the scene. She finally decided to grab the mans arm and help him walk faster to the sidewalk. Some macrons fell to the ground because the box opened while she was trying to help the old man. "Thank you for helping me, young lady." he said, looking down to see the fallen macrons. "Oh, it seems as though some fell out.."

"It's nothing sir! Ah, that's okay, I'm no stranger to disasters" right after she said that, the school bell rung, signaling the start of school. "I have to go sir! Have a good day!" she ran to the school doors before they got shut. she continued running up to her classroom and took a deep breather once she got in. She sat in her regular seat which she had every year and saw the Chloe Bourgeois come up to her. "Give me your seat, Dupain-Cheng." She slammed her hand on the table. "Why Chloe? You know that this was my seat every year." Marinette replied as Chloe lifted her hand back up. "It's because Adrien is going to sit in front of my seat, now get off." Chloe was abruptly trying to get Marinette to sit else where. "Yeah new class, new year, new seats, Marinette." Sabrina said as she already took the seat next to Marinette. "You could sit with the new girl." Chloe pointed at the girl with dark brown hair which had red tips.

"What's your problem?" The brunette came up to Chloe Bourgeois and entered the little argument with Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina. "What are you gonna do? Shoot lasers at me with your glasses?" Chloe said as she stared with anger on her face at the girl wearing glasses. The Brunette grabbed Marinette's hand, "let's just go, they're not worth anyone's time." While Alya pulled her to their new official seats, Marinette lost her balance and her box of her macrons once again, causing more to break. She stood back up in embarrassment and sat next to the girl with glasses. "I'm Alya," the brunette finally introduced herself. "I'm Marinette," she smiled as she replied. She grabbed the last macron in her box and broke it in half. "Here," she gave Alya the other half. Alya took her piece and they ate in unison. "WOW! This is so good!" She said with stars seemingly in her eyes. "Nothing but the best when it comes to my dad's baking!" She chuckled slightly, enjoying the macrons. Mrs. Bustier came into the class and finally started the class as it should have been started. Everyone had sat down in their seats to begin class. "Ugh, where's Adrien?" Chloe scoffed as she looked at the seat she assigned for him.

Adrien ran up the stairs to finally live his dream of studying in an actual school with other human beings when he hears the car doors shut behind him. He turned around to Nathalie with a disapproving look on her face, "you don't want to do this, Adrien. Your father wouldn't be happy about this." She said as she tried to usher him back in the car. In the corner of his eye, he saw an old man on the ground and ran to help. "Thank you, young man." The old man said as the blond helped him up. The old man went on his way and had a giant smile on his face as he found what he wanted to find all along. "I just want to go to school like everybody else, what's so wrong about that?" Adrien said and frowned as he walked to the car with Nathalie and the bodyguard.

The school bell rings and everyone begins to leave the classroom. Chloe was devastated that Adrien still didn't show up, but she took a deep breath and stood up to leave. Sabrina was already at the door. "KIM!" Ivan called out in anger as he saw the small paper. "Ivan! What is going on?" Mrs. Bustier replied to Ivan's shout. "It's Kim! I'm so gonna get-" Ivan continued but he was cut off by his teacher. "Go to the principal's office!" She ordered him because of how he was about to start a dispute. He crumpled the paper in his anger and Chloe snickered at him. He continued down to go where he was told to go.

The window opened as Hawkmoth found his first victim, he stood with malicious power in his eyes. His beautiful white butterflies fluttered around the small room in the attic. He was starting his monologue about the emotions of anger that he feels is coming from the distant school student. "Negative emotions, this is perfect, just what I need, anger, sadness. Burn a hole in his heart, my horrible akuma," Hawkmoth said aloud as he covered one of the white butterflies with his hands, turning it to the darkest color in his heart. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!" He said as he watched the dark Butterly fly out of the window and into the city of Paris.


End file.
